Bridge Battle (2)
'Bridge Battle (2) '''is '''Part 1 '''of '''Episode 1 '''of Stampy's let's play on '''Minecraft: Story Mode ' Disclaimer This series is on a game that allows you to make decisions that affect the story arc. This page will mostly help you if you want to either see the decisions or make the same decisions Stampy makes in this episode. Decisions * Smoke '''Stampy: '''Maybe going towards the smoke would be a good idea '''Jessie: '''Could that be Reuben? * Burning Tree '''Stampy: '''Oh no it's burning, it's burning. '''Jessie: '''Doesn't look like this fire will spread * Shrubery '''Stampy: '''Ah it's a chicken! '''Jessie: '''GAH! * Costume '''Stampy: '''Is it just the mask i think, ok. '''Jessie: '''Oh jeez, please don't be toasted, Reuben * Dark Hole '''Stampy: '''There's a dark hole. I'm not saying to go down, I'm just saying to look, OK game. '''Jessie: '''GAH!!! * Tall Grass '''Stampy: '''There's something shuffling in this tall grass. Is it a pig? '''Jessie: '''Reuben! There you are! When Jessie finds Reuben * Let's get out of here * I'm glad to see you! * You're in big trouble! * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''I'm glad to see you! '''Jessie's words: '''Oh, I'm so happy to see you! '''Reuben's reaction: '''Oink When Jessie and Reuben are surrounded by mobs * Run! I'll distract them * Stay close, I'll protect you '''Stampy's decision: '''Stay close, I'll protect you '''Jessie's words: '''There's to many of them, buddy. Don't leave that spot, no matter what. You hear me? '''Effect: '''Reuben is punched by a zombie causing his eye to go purple When Petra saved Jessie * Collected 2 String When Petra shows Jessie a wither skull * No big deal * That's insane, Petra * You went to the Nether!? * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''That's insane, Petra '''Jessie's words: '''That's insane, Petra. You could have gotten yourself killed '''Petra's reaction: '''Don't worry so much. I can handle myself When Petra tells Jessie about a man who will give her a diamond for the wither skull * That's worth a diamond? * This sounds sketchy * Why didn't he get it himself? * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Why didn't he get it himself? '''Jessie's words: '''Why didn't he just go get the skull himself? '''Petra's reaction: '''He's not the kind of guy who has time to do that! When Petra asks Jessie if he wants to join her in trading the wither skull * I'll back you up * I'm all in * What's in it for me? * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''I'm all in '''Jessie's words: '''You want ME? To come with YOU? '''Petra's reaction: '''Consider it my charitable act for the day * Chest '''Stampy: '''Excuse me madam i do know how to play Miencraft thank you very much! '''Petra: '''Just grab what you need '''Jessie: '''Oh, OK. Thanks When Petra asks Jessie to get to know Lukas * Not a chance * You might be right * Olivia and Axel wouldn't be cool with that * ... '''Stampy's decison: '''You might be right '''Jessie's words: '''Yeah, you might be right '''Petra's reaction: '''I'm just saying. If you run into him at Ender Con -- try talking to him When Petra and Jessie are surrounded by mobs on a bridge * We jump! * We fight! '''Stampy's decision: '''We jump! '''Jessie's words: '''All right, let's jump! When Petra tells Jessie to let her do the talking when they make the deal * I'll keep quiet * Should i be nervous? * Talking is what I do! * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Should i be nervous? '''Jessie's words: '''Should i be nervous about this? '''Petra's reaction: '''Given your life experience and everything else you've done to make it to this moment? ... yes When Olivia asks Jessie if it's OK to be a little disappointed that the Ocelots won * Losing is the worst * We'll get 'em next year * They deserved to win * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''We'll get 'em next year '''Jessie's words: '''Cheer up guys -- we'll get 'em next year '''Olivia's reaction: '''I dunno, Jessie '''Axel's reaction: '''The spirit is willing. But the flesh is sad '''Petra's reaction: '''Hey, if at first you don't succeed then uh... succeed later than originally planned When Petra tells Jessie to stay where he is encase Ivor comes * This doesn't feel right * Okay, i'll stay here * Don't leave me here! * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''This doesn't feel right '''Jessie's words: '''Something about this feels off to me '''Petra's reaction: '''ALL of my secret deals feel off. It's why i usually keep them secret When Ivor asks Jessie who he is * My name's Jessie * Don't creep up on people * No, who are you? * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''No, who are you? '''Jessie's words: '''No, who are YOU!? '''Ivor's reaction: '''If you belonged here, you would know! When Ivor tells Jessie to give him one reason he shouldn't leave right now * I'm her partner * You want a wither skull * I'm ready to deal * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''You want a wither skull '''Jessie's words: '''You're the guy who need a wither skull, right? '''Ivor's reaction: '''Not so loud, you idiot! When Ivor asks Jessie if he has the skull * Of course i have it * Petra has the skull * Not so fast * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Not so fast '''Jessie's words: '''Take a breath would you, i'll show you the skull when I'm good and ready. '''Ivor's reaction: '''Unacceptable! When Petra asks Jessie if he's cool when Ivor asks what kind of a person he is * I've got a bad feeling * I'm cool if he's cool * Let's do this * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Let's do this '''Jessie's words: '''Let's just do this thing '''Petra's reaction: '''That's what i tough '''Ivor's reaction: '''Proceed then When Petra and Jessie discover they've been swindled * Lapis isn't so bad * Why did you trust him? * He can't get away with this! * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Why did you trust him? '''Jessie's words: '''I knew we couldn't trust that guy! '''Petra's reaction: '''Screw this, we're going after him * Mask booth '''Stampy: '''He could be wearing a mask '''Jessie: '''The lines are always super long for this booth When Lukas says he's sorry Jessie and his friends didn't win this year * We would have beat you * You won, you earned it * Your friends hurt my pig * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''You won, you earned it '''Jessie's words: '''You guys deserved that wi n '''Lukas' reaction: '''Thanks for being so cool about it When Lukas says their cool * Cool beans * Coolio * Too Cool * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Cool beans '''Jessie's words: '''Cool beans '''Lukas' reaction: '''Cool-o-rama When Jessie catches Axel messing around when he should be helping them find Ivor * We can't find him alone * You're no help * Stop messing around * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Stop messing around '''Jessie's words: '''Stop messing around -- we need your help '''Axel's reaction: '''I was looking i swear -- just got a short attention span Video https//www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mK9kjoQoGQ Trivia * This episode was uploaded on a Wednesday which is mostly reserved for Stampy's Lovely World videos * This is Stampy's first time battling mobs in Minecraft: Story Mode * This is Stampy's first time crafting something in Minecraft: Story Mode * Stampy says it's official that Reuben is his favorite pig of all time * First appearance of Ivor * First appearance of the Usher